The present invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining a water body such as a well, pond, stream or fountain free of debris, and more particularly an apparatus operable to remove litter and unwanted reptiles and plant life from a golf course water hazard, and its method of use.
The maintenance of golf course ponds and water hazards presents a challenge for greenskeepers. By their nature and purpose, golf course water hazards are positioned to entrap the golf balls of all but the most skilled golfers. As a result, a significant industry has developed in the reclamation and resale of golf balls from golf course streams and ponds. In addition, golf course water hazards are also susceptible to the accumulation of twigs, unwanted plant life and litter which creates an unsightly appearance, and which may detract from the overall favourable aesthetics of the golf course.
In an effort to maintain a pleasant golf course environment, greenskeepers periodically clean the bottom of ponds, streams and other such water hazards to remove debris such as golf balls, litter, twigs and any unwanted plant life which accumulates therein. Pond and stream cleaning is usually done manually by a scuba diver who enters the water hazard, and manually collects the debris from the pond or stream bottom.
Manual cleaning of golf course water hazards is both inefficient and time consuming. As well, the use of scuba equipment necessitates that the diver is wholly immersed in the water, which may possibly lead to infection or diseases if water borne bacteria is present, or even death in the event of equipment malfunction. In addition to the inherent dangers associated with the use of scuba equipment, in various areas in the southeast United States, the presence of alligators in golf course water hazards places the diver in further jeopardy.
The present invention seeks to overcome at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a flexible mesh liner adapted to overlie at least part of the bottom surface of a pond, stream, fountain, wishing well or other water body, and which may be raised from the water body at least in part, to permit easy collection and removal of any debris which has accumulated therein.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus which may be used to maintain the bottom surface of a pond or stream substantially free of debris such as litter and/or any unwanted plant life, without requiring a user to physically immerse him or herself in the pond or stream.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus for facilitating the removal of debris, such as golf balls, litter, and/or unwanted plant life, from golf course water hazards.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a flexible mesh liner for a pond or stream which has a mesh opening size selected to substantially prevent the movement of golf balls and litter therepast, while permitting substantially unrestricted water movement therethrough.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus for a golf course water hazard which is sized to overlie at least part of the bottom surface of the hazard, and lifting mechanism adapted to raise part of the mesh above the water hazard to a height to permit the easy removal of any debris, litter or golf balls which has collected thereon.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus which may be used to periodically disturb growing plant vegetation in a pond, stream or other water body, to substantially prevent unwanted plant life from taking root therein.
A further objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus used to lift debris from the bottom surface of a water body, and which includes a mesh which is movable between a submerged orientation substantially in overlying juxtaposition with the bottom surface of the water body, and a raised orientation where at least part of the mesh, and more preferably substantially all of the mesh, is lifted above the water surface to facilitate the collection of any debris thereon from an adjacent bank.
The present invention provides an apparatus used to maintain the bottom surface of a pond, fountain, wishing well, stream or other water body substantially free of debris, such as litter, unwanted plant life and/or golf balls. The apparatus includes a flexible mesh which is sized to overlie at least part of the bottom of the water body, and a lifting mechanism used to lift part, and preferably almost all of the mesh from the water. A peripheral edge portion of the mesh is secured adjacent an edge bank of the water body by anchors such as metal bars driven through the mesh into the ground, wire rope, weighted pavers placed over the edge of the mesh, or by other spikes or other fasteners configured to hold the edge of the mesh firmly in place. The lifting mechanism is positioned to engage and lift a portion of the mesh which is remote from the secured edge portion between a submerged position and a raised position above the water surface.
Numerous possible lifting mechanisms may be used with the present invention. In one simplified embodiment, the lifting mechanism includes a keeper member, such as a hook or clamp which releasably engages a coupling member secured either directly to the mesh, or to a pole or other mounting structure which in turn is fastened to the mesh. Suitable coupling members would therefore include hooks, rings, loops, lifting bars or any other structures suitable for coupling with the keeper member. The coupling member is secured to the mesh at a remote location spaced a distance from the secured edge portion, and most preferably at a location spaced towards the centre of the water body. The keeper member may be mounted on a lift boom or beam and may be vertically movable to selectively raise and lower the remote portion of the mesh either by the operation of pulleys and wires, or by raising or lowering an end of the lift boom or beam. The lift boom can be either permanently mounted, or mounted on a vehicle or trailer for mobile deployment.
Once the keeper member is joined to the coupling member, the keeper member is raised, lifting with it both the coupling member and the portion of the mesh liner which is secured to the coupling member. The keeper member is raised to a height so that part and preferably almost all of the mesh is lifted above the surface of the water body. More preferably, the keeper member is used to raise the mesh above the water surface so that substantially all of the mesh is raised above and slopes towards the secured edge portion of the mesh. This advantageously permits any debris collected on the mesh to move towards its secured edge portion. Raising the mesh to such a position thereby facilitates any debris collected thereon to be washed, swept, vibrated or to move on its own toward the pond or stream edge, where it may be collected by an individual standing on the banks of the stream or pond.
Once the accumulated debris has been cleared from the surface of the mesh, the keeper member and coupling member are lowered, permitting the mesh to return under its own weight to the submerged position, and most preferably in overlying juxtaposition with the bottom of the stream or pond. If a mobile lifting mechanism is provided, the keeper member and coupling member may thereafter be uncoupled, and the lifting mechanism repositioned for use elsewhere.
Although a lift boom and keeper member may present one simplified lifting mechanism used to raise and lower the mesh, other lifting structures are also envisioned. Possible lifting mechanisms include the use of lift wires mounted on permanently positioned poles and telescoping pneumatic and/or hydraulic lift cylinders. In one such alternate embodiment, the portion of the mesh remote from the secured peripheral edge is coupled to a telescoping section of a hydraulic lift cylinder, and is vertically movable therewith. In a collapsed configuration, the telescoping section is preferably partially or wholly submerged beneath the surface of the pond or stream, so that substantially all of the mesh lies directly on the bottom of the water body. By extending the telescoping segments of the lift cylinders, the portion of the mesh which is remote from the secured edge is moved to the raised position, carried by the telescoping cylinders.
In a more elaborate construction, the telescoping members may be combined as part of a fountain construction, which, when fully extended, directs a water spray onto the mesh to assist in moving any accumulated debris towards the secured edge portion, and which when retracted, operates as a conventional water fountain.
In another possible embodiment, the lifting mechanism used to raise or lower the mesh, could include one or more selectively inflatable bladders. Preferably the bladder or bladders are secured to a portion of the mesh at locations spaced from its secured peripheral edge, and more preferably to an underside of the mesh at general central locations within the pond. The bladder may be selectively deflated or inflated with air or other gasses, including large molecule gasses, by means of an air pump or other source of pressurized gas. Preferably, when inflated, the bladder or bladders possess a sufficient volume of gas to raise the mesh fully above the pond surface. If desired, support wires used to support and further assist in the raising of the mesh may be coupled to the bladders so as to provide additional support to the underside of the mesh when raised.
Accordingly, in one aspect the present invention resides in an apparatus for maintaining a bottom surface of a pond or stream in a substantially debris free state, comprising,
a flexible mesh sized to overlie at least part of said bottom surface,
hold down means for securing an edge portion of said mesh adjacent to an edge of said pond or stream,
lifting means for selectively raising a remote portion of said mesh which spaced from said edge portion from a submerged position wherein said mesh is substantially in juxtaposition with said bottom surface, and a raised position wherein said remote portion of said mesh is raised vertically from said pond or stream to a height to permit debris which has accumulated on the mesh to be moved away from the raised remote portion in a direction towards the mesh edge portion.
In another aspect, the present invention resides in a golf course water hazard liner for maintaining a bottom surface of a water hazard substantially free of debris, comprising,
a flexible mesh sized to overlie at least part of said bottom surface, wherein said mesh is characterized by mesh openings having a size which permit substantially unrestricted movement of water therethrough while preventing the passage of golf balls therethrough,
said mesh having a peripheral edge portion permanently secured adjacent to an edge of said water hazard,
means for selectively moving a remote portion of said mesh which is spaced from said edge portion between a submerged position wherein said mesh is substantially in juxtaposition with said bottom surface, and a raised position wherein said remote portion is raised vertically relative to said edge portion sufficiently to lift substantially all of the mesh from the water.
In a further aspect, the present invention resides in a method of maintaining a bottom surface of a golf course water hazard free of golf balls, weeds or litter by the use of a liner comprising,
a flexible mesh sized to overlie at least part of said bottom surface,
an edge portion of said mesh being secured adjacent to an edge of said water hazard,
lifting means for selectively moving a remote portion of said mesh which is spaced from said edge portion between a submerged position where said mesh is substantially in juxtaposition with said bottom surface, and a raised position where said remote portion is raised vertically above said pond or stream to a height to permit any debris which has accumulated on the surface of the mesh to move from the raised remote portion towards the edge portion,
said method comprising the steps of:
activating said lifting means to move said remote portion of said mesh to said raised position,
removing any debris which accumulates towards the edge portion, and
activating said lifting means to lower said remote portion of said mesh to said submerged position substantially in juxtaposition with said bottom surface.